April Fool's
by oreobabez
Summary: A prank done by the twins is sent to ruins.


**A/N: Hey there everyone! Hope you all had a fun time pranking other people! I know that this is technically a bit late, but I have had other things going on. Not to mention that my laptop died on me earlier. So, I am borrowing my mom's netbook until I can buy a new one. Which won't be for another two weeks. So, for now, expect slower delays. Sorry! Also, for those of you doing Camp NaNoWriMo, ganbatte! We all need it!**

It was very early in the morning when two red headed devils crept into the third music room. You see, they had been whispering all week on how best to get their idiotic club leader. Plan after plan went through their minds, yet it was hard to narrow it down to just one. Eventually, they had the perfect idea, but it would also had some set up involved.

Which was the reason they came early to begin with. It was already 6:45am. School didn't start until 8am. But, the twins were in high hopes.

Little did they know, all their hard work would land on someone else.

"There! That should be the ticket! Is the camera set up directly in front of the door, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked his twin after skillfully placing a bucket of red paint on the mechanism they had created to dump the paint onto their leader, Tamaki.

"Camera is all set to go! And, since you are done as well, let's get out of here before anyone suspects us! We will have to pull twice as many pranks today!" Hikaru stated as his brother finally walked up to him. They left through a different door.

Meanwhile, a short haired brunette was already heading out the door. She had wanted to originally see if she could get into the third music room. She was bleary eyed still, considering that her father had woken her up. He had been working a late night at the bar again, and as usual, had been drinking with a few buddies. Who he had also brought home with him.

They made a racket all night. Well, up until two hours ago. But, as it was, her alarm had to go off an hour later. Even though she had just been laying in bed, staring at her ceiling.

Reluctantly, she had got up to don her Ouran's male uniform. After all, she was trying to pay off her debt from breaking the Renaissance vase three months ago. Not to mention that the rest of the school population believed she was a male anyways.

Rushing out the door, the brunette knew that the only other place of solitude would be the music room. She was also planning on ensuring that they had enough stock anyways.

By 7:15 am, she was unlocking the door to the music room. Just as she walked in though, the bucket fell on her. She did not like that at all. Not to mention that she knew EXACTLY who was to blame. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Or, in other words, her two boyfriends. Yes, they both had asked if she'd wish to date them. She knew that they enjoyed doing their own things, while also ensuring that they had the presence of the other.

They had sprung on her like a deer being caught in the headlights. But, she was also free to do what she wanted. And, something that she hadn't told the two devils was that they were her kryptonite. The very thing that could send her to her knees in a matter of moments when they were being very playful.

"Damn those two! I hope that Kyoya-senpai has an extra uniform for me to wear! I'm going to need it." The brunette sighed. The one thing she liked about this school for the damn rich bastards was that they had a shower in the bathroom in the club room. Which was where she was going to be heading to as soon as she was able to find her uniform. Which she did have one in the club room.

The rest of the day passed, though the brunette managed to pretend as if nothing had happened. Well, that is until just before club time anyways. Instead of stopping in at the library, she followed the two. She knew that the others would have beat them, but she didn't care.

Walking in behind the twins, she noticed that they had stopped. They were confused about something.

"MOMMY! Where is our precious daughter? Shouldn't they be here by now?" Their idiotic blond president, Tamaki Suoh, cried out in despair.

"She's here early for a change. Way to go Haruhi. For that, you get 1000 yen off your debt." The bespectacled raven haired teen said, noting it in his notebook.

"Something's not right here Kaoru. Milord should not have had time to shower and change already." Hikaru whispered.

"I know. It should also have sent him into his corner of woe." Kaoru whispered back.

The brunette was listening to the whole conversation. Just as she was about to say something, Kyoya spoke up.

"It is best not to stand and dawdle. We have guests coming by soon. We need to get into position." With that, they did.

At long last, club time was finally over. Sneaking up behind them, she whispered very quietly. "If you two value being my boyfriends, you will be doing a lot of making up tonight to cover what Kyoya-senpai has just discovered."

The twins froze. It was true. Her bespectacled raven haired teen had finally discovered the uniform she had originally worn that morning. Which was covered in red paint.

"Haruhi, why was this uniform in the back room? For neglecting to take care of your uniform, 100000 yen will be added."

"We set it up as a prank on Tono, but it looks like Haruhi got to it first." Both twins said. Shortly after that, the two twins dragged their girlfriend out the door before anyone could protest. After all, they did have a lot of making up to do, even if it was meant for another on April Fool's Day.


End file.
